Luffy dies alittle
by jadeangel099
Summary: my first fan fiction ya chapter one is small but it is just like a promo basically. how does it feel to have every thing then to lose it all and when you find the people who took everything away from you then show you that everything's good. Then they tell you to help them or every thing will be gone forever. Luffy is about to break down to the max this time. rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

Jade: It all started when Luffy died for the sake of his nakama. He made the ultimate sacrifice and put an end to evil and good… How's that for a beginning Luffy?

Luffy: it's so cool but it's a lie, so you can't start like that.

Jade: I suppose that's true, so how should I start?

Luffy: how about from the beginning, like this…

Luffy was dancing his usual dance with Usopp, and chopper going "shishishi." Robin was reading the paper, while Sanji was getting into a fight with Zoro for no apparent reason (as usual). Nami was navigating the boat through a ship graveyard. Franky and brook were down stairs. Just relaxing while relaying some stories they heard at an island they had past.

"I was passing a café in town and over heard that there was a gang of serial killers on the loose. Saying that they were the straw hats and that they had come to kill every person who stood in the way of them killing a certain man. Then the other person laughed and said ya I heard that they were a gang of kidnappers. I also heard that they destroy every village they pass through. Both of the guys shuddered and moved to happier topics than these imposters" Franky said.

Brook laughed and said that he had heard the same thing. Then turned serious and said, "Let's tell Luffy then we can decide what to do from there.

Luffy: see way better and true

Jade: ya but now what are we going to do next?

?: how about introduce me?

Jade: oh no not now please just stay away until the next chapter. ple-

Luffy: Angel! hows it going have you two been fighting again?

Angel: ya Luffy ha ha ha. How about we stop talking and go to the ending a/n

(a/n) there`s chapter one the title will make sense in a little bit and yes this chapter is short but im just testing this stuff out. thank you and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade: well I guess I better be starting up a new chapter, Maybe we can get to a little action this time.

Angel: so how should we start off?

Luffy: I'm boooooored guys what can I do?

Jade: how about you go play with angel?

Luffy & Angel: yaaaay!(They then sprint out the door)

Jade: well let's begin where we left off…

Franky and Brook decided to tell Luffy about the rumors when the others went to bed.

However they decided to enjoy the rest of the day. They went upstairs to see that Luffy just got hit by Nami for some reason they didn't care to ask about. They started up a game of truth or dare and asked who wanted to join in. Zoro said no then Sanji kept calling him a chicken so both said yes. Nami and chopper said they'd pass, Robin & Luffy said ya, and Usopp fell asleep on the table, because he had a sugar crash.

Franky started he said "Luffy, truth or dare?"

Luffy said as predicted "dare."

Franky said "I dare you to kick Sanji in the nuts haki mode" then laughed as Sanji got up and ran. However Franky cringed at the sound Sanji made as he was kicked full force. "I should not have done that. Poor Sanji hope he's still a man." Franky shook his head then said "Luffy your turn."

"All right," said Luffy happily, "Brook truth or dare?"

"Dare" said brook.

"I dare you to tell us those rumors that you and Franky were talking about," Luffy said calmly.

Brook looked at Franky both were extremely surprised then again it was their captain and nothing is ever normal around him.

When Brook finished the rumors Luffy yelled, "Turn the ship around at once, we need to save those people!" Everyone looked confused but did as ordered.

Luffy said to everyone "those rumors are true and what's worse is that they're after me."

Sanji groaned "what's so bad about that?

Luffy said "they are going to try and take you away to get to me. They want something I have. The problem is I don't know if I can beat them."

Sanji's eyes widened at this last part "who told you that shit?"(He says it like bullshit)

Luffy looked sad and said "Ace and Sado, Sado is my brother they want me to live so they've told me what to do against this enemy."

"I can't do what can save me because it'll kill guys for sure, so we are running for now. We need to warn that village, because if it's who I think it is then they will all die for sure."

Nami jumped to the steering wheel (a/n I have no clue what it's actually called) and started to turn but Franky said "ill redirect us on the auto pilot." He then walked over to a panel and typed in a few things, and the turned around just in time to see a giant mushroom cloud envelope the island they just had gone to.

Luffy sat down and said "I'm going to fucking kill those bastards." So quietly no one could hear it. He stood up and looked at Franky.

Franky looked back to see Luffy with a cold look that they saw so few times. He got the message in those eyes someone is going to die.

During the night…

Late at night Luffy got up unlike usual he wasn't hungry and he wasn't happy not one bit. Luffy was doing something that he didn't do often… he was planning. Luffy went through his plan one last time. He would put a premade note and put it in the kitchen. He would then get a life raft and jump into the water with a floatation device he had on him the get the raft to activate. Then ship off to try and kill the ones behind this or give his life to save everyone else's.

He mentally thanked robin for trying to teach him strategy. He stealthily carried out his plan and left his sleeping crew to try to save everyone.

He had no clue that as soon as he left his crew would be kidnapped by a gang of serial killer ninjas.

The one in charge said "go!" and the ninja's serial killers stealthily kid napped each of them bounding them up so they couldn't go they put sea stone bracelets on the ability users. Used rope for Sanji and Nami, and dismantled all of Franky's weapons and body parts so he couldn't escape. Then grabbed the note that was in the kitchen, (a/n one of them came in to raid the fridge and saw it. They picked it up read it saw an opportunity to make them lose spirit.) After that they took every one but Zoro (who was being wrapped in chains) and threw them into the brig in different cells. Each person woke up while being thrown in. the girls were getting scared because they were being held down by men who were about to rip off their clothing when they saw a silhouette came in that looked like Luffy.

Nami cried out "thank goodness Luffy you're here please help us they're trying to hurt us."

The man said in a gruff voice "all of you stand down your orders were to capture them and not hurt them, that also means no raping them." He walked to Nami who looked scared he smiled and said "hello I'm going to be your warden and if you want to I can keep these men from hurting you" Nami nodded "well then I'll just set up cameras. So your guards can't hurt you without me knowing and if they do I will kill them personally." He proceeded to stick his fingers into his eye socket and rip it out. Then placed it in a few a place that it could see what happens in the cell at all times.

"Oh I forgot to tell you don't provoke them or I will let what happens happen." He then cut off his ear and put it by the eye. His eye had fully grown back at that time.

Nami started to faint while saying "y…you…your e… ey…eye."

The man said "oh ya I forgot I to say I'm a devil fruit user I ate the kosei (regenesis) kosei no mi so I'm a regenerating man, my name is Damion."

Nami said "where are we going?"

Damion said "to _**HELL**_" in an ominous tone.

Nami started to cry and screamed "where's Luffy."

Damion replied "he decided to give up his crew so he could live. We gave him the choice." He lied, and then said "here I can call him."

They all cried out for Luffy as Damion set up the surveillance to keep an Eye on them. (A/n get it?) Damion then walked out and sighed. He would kill the guards either way it was to break their spirit without even touching them. Looks like Damion gets to do it sooner than expected. He ran back in as they just ripped off Nico Robin's pants, and started to move in on the panties as they suddenly lost their hands.

Damion thought to himself 'finally the fun part' as he started to rip the two apart piece by piece until finally he was drenched in guts and blood they were now suffocating due to the lack of their lungs. He didn't realize robin was screaming until he pulled out their brains and started to eat the brains after his first bite it sunk into him, that she was screaming.

Damion looked at her and saw her covered in blood with a scrap of brain on her hands she fainted when he looked at her and thrashed throughout the time she had fainted. Everyone had seen what had happened.

Nami spoke first. "Can I wash her off while she sleeps?" Her voice cracking as she tried not to cry.

Damion looked at her then said "yes."

Jade: I'm surprised those two haven't bothered me yet. Nice, so I guess that's it. There's the second chapter please review after you read this. I guess you'll learn how Angel and I met Luffy next chapter.

Luffy: I wish you would have left that part out. I can't believe someone could do that even if they are a d-

Jade: DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING. No spoilers ok Luffy?

Luffy: fine, But didn't you give spoiler just a little bit ago.

Jade: aw shit _I_ DID. Forget that part a little bit ago.

Angel: everyone's gonna hate you now cuz no one likes a spoiler.

Jade: GO GET HIT BY A BUS!

Angel: okay!

Jade: well I have a special thanks to give to mugiwara-cristal as they are the first person to favorite and follow my fiction, so ya thanks. Also I am very very sorry last chapter was so short, and this wasn't so bad considering it took me a day to do this. R&R thanks bye.

FIN (end in French) (by the way it's just the end of this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jade: guess who's back, back again?

Angel: jade is back tell a friend. Guess whose back.

Luffy: guess whose back.

Jade: SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO WRITE! = (

Nami was escorted to the bath rooms by none other than Damion himself. The hijackers checked out Nami and Robin (who was carried by none other than Damion.) until Damion started to stare into the eyes of the men and growl. The men backed away in fear, then started to run away.

Nami whimpered, and then said "why are you scaring off your men?"

Damion said "Luffy knows me and my family well; he is a very big family friend. I can't let his nakama get hurt or I would be a horrible being."

Nami said "I thought you said that Luffy abandoned us?"

Damion said "I did but it was a lie because we were being watched. Luffy left to protect you guys. He didn't know that we were to attack when he left."

Nami asked "Why is that?"

Damion turned rock hard and said "if you're not quiet I will let the men have their way with you." Then he muttered "we're being watched."

Nami's eyes widened and she trembled and whimpered "please don't they scare me and I'm saving myself for a certain someone." She started to cry and said "they're going to steal my virginity!"

Damion seems to contemplate then says "maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you be, however if your bad I'll deal out your punishment personally." He smiled sadistically and licked cheek.

Nami blushed and stuttered "w…w…what di… did you do that for?"

Damion said "call me master and I'll let go _unscathed_" as he started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"M... ma... Master please stop." Nami tried to stop shuddering.

Damion said "you know I don't think I should let you go, you taste too fresh."

Nami started to freak out until Damion sunk to his knees and begged for forgiveness from her.

"I'm sorry please oh please forgive me we were being watched and I had to act the part or risk being discovered. If that happened you would all die or be raped." Damion literally broke down crying.

Nami said "ok, but you need to tell me what we're dealing with."

Damion's crying turned to sniffling and said "okay and I'll give you sign to show we're being watched. How about I use my left hand to create a peace sign?"

Nami said "all right."

Damion said "I'm part of a royal family Luffy had saved with a man with orange hair that called himself Ichigo (a/n only mention of him in this fan fic) after that Luffy kept in touch and told me about his suspicions so I checked into it and he was right. An evil organization based in hell was after him for reasons I think are best unsaid." He shuddered.

Nami then asked "when did you meet Luffy?"

Damion said "I remember getting mail saying that he met with a swords man with three swords. Basically before he met Zoro and the little boy named Cobi. We saw him off on his ship then a wave crashed into his ship we looked for him and he left a note saying he jumped in a barrel."

Nami looked at Damion and said "why are did you kill those men so maliciously?"

Damion "um… that's very personal information."

Nami said "ok" then walked into the bathroom. Damion heard a gasp then a scream then Nami trying to calm robin down. She told Robin to calm down and robin did. She asked where they were and Nami explained the whole story to her.

Robin said "ok I can try to forgive him. I would enjoy it if he never did that again." The water started and robin started to say something but was interrupted by a crew man going in through the secret entrance by the toilet.

(Damion's pov)

I heard two screams then kicked in the door and saw the man I ran to him and broke his neck in one swift moment. I looked at the two women and said "you're safe now."

I heard the girls scream and then realized they were naked then got a major nose bleed which blasted me through the wall.

I woke up in the medical room, around 30 minutes later the men were scared and I was covered in blood. I said to one of them "who did I kill?"

The men looked at him and screamed then one said "sir your disguise is off."

"Oh, that explains it" then stretched his wings and transformed back to a human.

(Damion pov end)

(With Luffy)

Luffy exclaimed "it's such a nice day today!" Luffy had just arrived on an island, he decided to go talk to the locals to figure out where he is (he forgot to grab a map.) He walked into town, and instantly saw that it had tons of flowers and plants everywhere. He instantly remembered hearing Nami saying how it was called Flores (Flores is Spanish for flowers (pun intended)) he went over to the flowers and slept.

A couple hours later…

Luffy woke up to people prodding him with a stick. He looked at them then where he was and exclaimed "FUCK! I got to go little kids." He got up and felt in his pockets he had 60 dollars in his pocket, he took it out and gave the kids each a dollar, then ran off. He went to the center of the town and on his way there he saw some people were trying to get a fruit down from a tree. Luffy walked up to them he looked at it then used gomu, gomu grappling hook to grab it and give it to him they look down at the ground and then one tells him to look at a sign behind him.

It read 'contest rules: if you pick it you eat it, no chopping down the tree, no giving it away.'

Luffy looked at it one more time at it then at the fruit he plucked. He noticed it was the mera, mera fruit he then said loudly "kami (god) KUSO (dammit)!" he then picked it up and started to eat it. He liked it; it was fairly spicy and loves spicy stuff. He looked at the strangers than clutched his stomach as he started to glow. He lifted into the air as his left side started to glow a brilliant white, where as his right side seemed to turn pitch black. Then there was an explosion as two beings started to fly. Luffy started to fall and he fell unconscious. The two beings darted down and caught Luffy before he hit the ground. They set him down on the ground.

Two days later…

Luffy was starting to come to. He saw two people in front of him he woke up all the way and looked at them he said "who are you?"

"Well we are two of the three mystical beings that slumber inside of you for the most part and the last one is new so she-. OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BASTARD!" exclaimed the one who was wearing tons of white.

The one wearing black said "were not supposed to talk about that yet!"

The other guy said "then why didn't you stop me sooner."

The one clad in black grumbled " I was asleep."

Luffy said once again "who the hell are you?"

The one in black said "I'm jade."

Jade: ya I bet you know who the baka in white was.

Angel: it was me I was in a story yay. Oh by the way I see what I said was true.

Jade: oh ya what was?

Angel: Everyone hates you because you gave a spoiler. Ha ha ha

Luffy: guys Damion said he'll be over soon.

Jade & Angel: yay!

Angel: maybe he'll bring over his-

Jade: NOFUCKING MORE KAMI IMAIMASHII (damn) SPOILERS!

Angel: okay.

Jade: please review after you finish reading, please. I need some constructive criticism on this. Please tell me what would make this story better.

Luffy: We're almost to the part I like. YAY!

? : Guys time to eat. Luffy I made enough meat for you to not be too hungry.

The three guys lick their lips and say "yes!" "Origato (thank you)" they said as they bolt down the stairs.

? (2): Looks like they aren't going to put me in yet. How dare they oh well time to go eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade: I've noticed that no one is commenting on the fan fiction so I'm wondering if it's good the way it is or-

Angel: let's go blow up a marine base Luffy!

Luffy: HELL YEAH!

Jade: *face palms* hurry up and get ready when I finish writing this intro we're going.

Luffy & Angel: YAY!

Jade: I'm thinking about putting in a pairing and a lot more OCS in. If you have thoughts about pairings tell me before the 25th of august. We're going to go blow up a marine base now.

*few hours later*

Jade: I'm back-

Angel: back again *gets hit by a chair as he says that*

Jade: NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!

Luffy: even I saw that coming.

Jade: you guys go bother Damion will ya. *as soon as he says that the door slams and they're running* let's get this show on the road.

Jade said "this is my very annoying friend Angel who just so happens to be an angel. And I'm a demon that was sealed inside the mera, mera fruit so people could use my powers."

Angel looked at Luffy "I'm an angel but they sealed me in as the gomu, gomu devil fruit. Me and Jade-"

"Jade and I is what he meant to say," said Jade.

Angel said "tomato, potato what's the difference."

Jade said "proper grammar."

Angel said "who needs that?"

Jade cleared his throat then said "Luffy, Damion says hi, and he also said that the plan has been carried out and that you would need another crew to get to hell in time. Your crew was taken as soon as you left on that raft. The women in your group were almost raped three times and Damion killed the ones who attempted to rape the women. He also saw the women naked and was sent through the wall by his blood shooting out. His men saw his true form."

Luffy grew serious as the report went on. He started to say something but his mouth stayed shut, then he asked the real question that was bugging him "aren't I supposed to be dead?"

Jade looked at angel uncomfortably then said "we had to turn you to a hainyou (half demon, I think that's how you spell it) so in a sense you partially died (hence the title) but know you are basically always in gear second just without the steam. You also can use my powers and angels powers."

Luffy didn't understand that he was more dangerous than ever and that he could easily kill without trying. He said "so what's my demon form?"

This shocked jade this boy knew more than most hanyou's, jade stared at him then said "what makes you think I would know?"

"Last time I went to hell Damion told me some of the things that happen to hainyou one topic was that hainyou have a demon form that can be used after the demon tells him or her, what it is." Luffy looked like he was trying to remember something. Then he said "oh ya he also said that it reflects the hanyou's personality and/or spirit animal."

Jade looked at him and said "do you know who and what Damion (think like in the omen only very nice and loving person) is?"

Luffy said "I do he also said that I was a demon's son. He said he knows who also that they were the past fifth."

Jade gasped "th-the past fifth?"

Luffy said "ya."

Well that is surprising jade thought.

Luffy chuckled then stated "he also said his sister was keeping an eye on me. I never expected her to be stalking me." He turned around and picked something up from the air and said "hello Taunie (like tawny just spelt differently) so how long have you been there?"

Taunie (all my OCS seem about Luffy's age) sat there and stared at him when he smiled she blushed slightly.

Jade was shell shocked the princess of hell was blushing at a man he didn't even know. Jade blinked then said to Luffy "I think that you and I should have a serious talk. By the way what's your name?"

Luffy said his name then went to the princess and said "turn to your demon age please."

Taunie did, she was really over 100 years old but by demon standards she was like 9.

Luffy scooped her up and put her on his shoulders as he asked Jade, Angel, and taunie if they wanted to join his new crew.

They replied yes very fast, Luffy laughed and they were on their way to where ever they decide to go next.

Jade: another oc I believe that's four now. Any ways I know what Luffy demon form is already so just bear with it and I'll tell it soon.

Luffy: I'm bored again what should I do?

Angel: Let's go beat up Damion!

Luffy: YA!

Jade: poor Damion oh and if you haven't figured out the main thing about Damion he's a demon prince (duh) I kinda showed it and I don't feel like just having Luffy or someone say it, so I'll say it myself.

Taunie: yay Luffy Sama is almost to his coolest form.

? (2): I'm coming in the story too.

Jade: well duh we have to put you in any ways.

Damion: *screams like a little girl* what the FUCK!

Angel: Jade said to kick you in the balls, so I did.

Damion: JAAAAADE!

Jade: oh shit I gotta run see ya later bye.


End file.
